


Alec is a repellent brat (and Maryse is probably on drugs)

by DarkShadow_2y5



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Family Dinners, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadow_2y5/pseuds/DarkShadow_2y5
Summary: Maryse Lightwood comes to a dinner at Magnus's apartment. The evening takes a completely different turn than Alec and Magnus had thought.Episode 03 from Season 3 of Shadowhunters with additional scenes (and some hot stuff after Mama Lightwood is gone ;)). There are also some book references so just read it if you like both, the books and the series.(Written from Alec’s and Magnus's point of view)





	1. Maryse on edge

**Author's Note:**

> The dialoges in the first two chapters are from the TV series, they are not my own words. The characters belong to Cassandra Clare of course.  
> I know this isn't really exciting but I hope some of you are gonna read it anyways :)  
> Also sorry for the titel - I tried to be funny and failed miserably ...

POV Magnus 

Magnus still couldn't believe that he was really about to host a Lightwood family dinner in his very own apartment tonight; a dinner including Maryse Lightwood in person. Twenty two years ago a thought like that just would've caused him to laugh hysterically but there he was - together with Alec, the love of his life, preparing dinner for the woman who once had been one of his biggest enemies and who still didn't seem to be very fond of him. 

To be exact it was only Alec preparing the dinner. Magnus had offered his help multiple times (a little magic would speed things up significantly and it would also be less stressful) but his boyfriend refused to take it. He wanted to cook all by himself, without any help or magic being involved. He wanted everything to be perfect. It also had taken him about half an hour to decide on what to wear. Normally Alec just wore what was the most comfortable for him but today he was dressed a little bit more elegant. Somebody who didn't know him probably wouldn't even notice that he had dressed up but Magnus definitely did. Alec looked stunning. Not that he wouldn't look good in his usual Shadowhunter gear but it was something different to see him dressed in a shirt like that. It still wasn't very colorful (apparently none of Alecs clothes were) but at least it wasn't completely black. It looked hot on him even though Alec didn't seem to be exactly sure about that. Sometimes Magnus wished that his boyfriend could see him through his eyes; maybe this would finally make him realize how perfect he was. 

He had told Alec that he looked beautiful when he had first presented his outfit to him a few minutes ago but somehow he felt like he didn't really believe it. Magnus had kissed him and he had felt that Alec was smiling against his lips. It was an overwhelming feeling he could never get enough of. 

“Really, Alexander. You are gorgeous” Magnus had said and then a little smirk had appeared on his face before he continued: “But in my professional opinion you should really leave one or two buttons open…” 

He had started to unbutton his boyfriends shirt but for some strange reason his hands hadn't stopped after the first few buttons and they went on instead. 

“Hey, hey slow down here” Alec had giggled and gently pushed his hands away. “You know that we can't do this now. My mother is going to come soon and we still have to prepare the dinner.” 

Magnus had sighed dramatically. “What a shame.” 

“But I could stay overnight if you want me to” Alec had suggested with a smirk while he closed the buttons of his shirt again and well … Magnus would be crazy if he had not taken this offer.

But he probably shouldn't think about this now. Alec was cooking for almost twenty minutes now and Magnus was watching him from the distance since he wasn't allowed to do anything to help his boyfriend. At least he could enjoy the view then.

It was obvious that Alec was still nervous about meeting his mother again and Magnus could totally understand why. 

He had met Maryse about three times (after her time in the circle) and all of those meetings had been rather unpleasant; especially the one right after her son had canceled his wedding with Lydia Branwell and had kissed him in front of several representatives from the clave and many other shadowhunters - him a downworlder, an inferior, a treacherous warlock. Maryse had made very clear what she thought about him back then but in the meantime she wasn't completely against him anymore. At least Magnus hoped so because he was head over heels for her beautiful son who was just filling something (Magnus couldn't see from the distance what exactly it was) into a cup, his forehead frowned in concentration and his tongue stuck between his lips. 

“Are you sure this is exactly half a cup?” he asked doubtfully and looked at Magnus, who couldn't help but smile. Alec was just too adorable like that. 

“Cooking is an art not an science” he chuckled.

“Cooking is an art not a science” he chuckled. 

“If that were true then there wouldn't be instructions” Alec said and waved a sticky, old note in front of Magnus's face. “This is an old family recipe Izzy and I found right after my grandmother died. My mother was inconsolable until the day we made her this stew. That was the first time I saw her smile again.” 

Alec looked at him and Magnus realized that - however - some food had found its way into his boyfriends messy black hair. 

“You're a sweet man, Alexander” he said. “So adorable with radish in your hair.” He chuckled amused and removed it, while Alec continued stirring … whatever was boiling in this pot. In Magnus's opinion this stuff (Alec called it a stew didn't he?) had a very questionable colour but of course this did not necessarily have to mean that it also tasted questionable. 

He threw away the radish and when he turned around again Alec stuffed the wooden cooking spoon into his mouth, basically forcing him to taste his creation. 

“Here” he said and Magnus made an incomprehensible sound, trying to say something but he couldn't because he had to swallow down first. As soon as he did he regretted it immediately. This stuff definitely did also taste very questionable. Or rather said horrible. 

Magnus tried his best not to choke and keep a straight face while he was chewing. 

“So how is that? Good?” Alec asked hopefully and looked at him with his big, brown dog eyes. Magnus did not have the heart to crush this beautiful boys hopes. He wanted to see him happy so he quickly forced a smile on his face and nodded enthusiastically. “Mmmmm!” 

“Yeah?” He nodded again and Alec looked so proud that Magnus actually got a little bit angry with the stew. Why couldn't this stuff taste better? After all the trouble Alec went through to make it this was just highly unfair. He didn't deserve this. 

“Do you want some more?” Alec asked eagerly and Magnus almost had a heart attack. He hadn't even swallowed down all of the first portion yet because it was too disgusting. Automatically he took a step back but Alec didn't seem to notice because at this moment his cellphone rung in the living room. ‘Thank whoever this is for the brilliant timing’, Magnus thought. A wave of relieve hit him when Alec dropped the spoon and put it back into the pot. As soon as his boyfriend had rushed out of the kitchen to look after his phone and Magnus was completely sure that he couldn't see him any longer he grabbed a mug and spit out the rest of the stew. No way he could possibly eat that stuff. 

“Oh god” Magnus murmured and quickly hid the mug behind a bowl. He couldn't let Maryse eat that. Maybe she wouldn't be as polite as he was and he didn't want Alecs feelings to get hurt so he decided to help his boyfriend out. Without him knowing it of course. 

Magnus checked again if Alec was out of sight before he stepped in front of the pot and fixed the stew with some elegant hand movements. Being a warlock definitely had many advantages. It only took Magnus like three seconds to save the whole dinner. When Alec came back again Magnus still stood in front of the pot. Quickly he grabbed the wooden spoon and pretended to be stirring the stew. 

“Izzy texted - out, out, out” Alec said and gently pushed Magnus away from the pot. “She's going on mission with Clary and Jace which means it's just me tonight.” 

His shoulders were tense and Magnus thought about giving him a massage later. Alec needed massages quite often after he came back from work, especially since he was the head of the institute. His bones were always stiff from all the sitting he was doing and dealing with all the paper work seemed to be just as exhausting as demon hunting was cause every time Magnus started to knead his muscles his boyfriend immediately fell asleep under his touch. 

“Just us, okay?” Magnus reminded him and smiled, hoping it would calm his boyfriend down. It seemed to work for a moment but then there was a knock at the door and Alec immediately was all stiff again. 

Maryse had arrived.

“Okay” Alec said hectically and looked at Magnus with emphasis. “Remember my mother is on edge that means avoiding sensitive subjects like my dad or that I turned down the job at the clave…”

“Or that you're dating dastardly warlock hm?” Magnus interrupted him with a sweet smile and chuckled. Alec was so nervous that he was almost talking as fast as Sheldon usually did but it wasn't as annoying as it was with the vampire. When Alec was the one doing it it wasn't annoying at all but rather extremely loveable. 

Alec looked at Magnus and sighed. “I’m sorry … Am I being terrible?” he asked, suddenly sounding insecure. Magnus shook his head. “No no you're just tense …” He took a glass of wine from the kitchen counter which he had intended to drink later but obviously his boyfriend needed it way more than he did at the moment. “Here ... drink this” he said and was surprised when Alec actually did it. He immediately grabbed the glass and downed it out in one go. When it was empty two seconds later he gave it back to Magnus and wiped his mouth. 

Magnus stared at his boyfriend and then down at the empty glass he was holding in his hands. He couldn't believe what just had happened and he wondered if he maybe had a slightly bad influence on his partner. He remembered that Alec had been very shy with alcohol when they first met. He had only taken very tiny sips if he had been drinking at all. But now Alec was slowly starting to drink alcohol just as casually as he did and he wasn't quite sure whether this was a good development. Surely Maryse wouldn't be very amused if she found out about it. Him turning her son into an alcoholic … probably exactly what she had expected from somebody like him. 

Magnus shook his head and forced the negative thoughts to go away. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked. 

Magnus nodded. “I’m okay.” 

“Okay.” 

Alec left the kitchen and Magnus followed him shortly afterwards. They opened the door and there was Maryse, a big smile on her face. At least Magnus assumed that it was Maryse because at first glance he almost didn't recognize her. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen her smile before. But there she was, right in front of him and looked like a completely different person. He only recognized her because her eyes were exactly the same like Alecs. Her dark brown hair was open and she wore a beautiful purple dress. She was holding a wine bottle and gave it to Alec when she entered the loft with an energy Magnus also had never seen on her before.  
Maryse seemed to glow with happiness - what was a good thing of course but just the complete opposite of what Magnus and Alec had expected. 

“My boys”, she laughed and before Magnus had the chance to really process the situation (did she just call him her boy??) Alec's mother already pulled him into a hug. She was hugging him!! Was she drunk??  
Magnus stared at Alec who seemed just as perplex as he was. He looked at the wine bottle in his hand, probably checking whether or not his mother had been drinking from it but apparently she hadn't.

After Maryse let go of Magnus she also hugged her son. It was a really cute picture because Alec was much taller than her and had to bow down a bit so she could reach his neck. 

“I’m far from being a boy but I appreciate the sentiment” Magnus said when he was able to talk again and closed the door Alec’s mother had opened so enthusiastically before. 

Maryse laughed. “My apologies” she said and patted Magnus's chest. “I should respect my elders.” 

Maryse was joking?? She had to be drunk! Maybe Alec should check the bottle again.

“What do you want to drink?” Alec asked, while his mother was already rushing into the living room. Maryse stopped and turned around jauntily.

“How about a round of Magnus's famous cocktails?” she asked and beamed at them before she disappeared into the next room. Magnus shook his head, then he looked at Alec with an amused smile on his face. “This is your mother on edge?” 

Alec just shrugged, almost looking a little bit helpless. Obviously he also had no idea what the hell was going on.


	2. A repellent brat

POV Alec  


Alec was perplex and totally surprised by his mother's appearance. She looked so beautiful and lucky and relaxed. It was the first time in months that Alec saw her with her hair open. And she was smiling! It was rare to see her smile because she still had a lot of pressure from the clave considering her actions in the circle. But his mother had always been incredibly strong. She just got divorced from Alec's father after she found out that he had been cheating on her for quite a long time already. Other women would maybe just stop trying and give up at this point but not Maryse. Alec had always admired her strength - he just thought that she shouldn't hide her pain that much. Especially in front of Izzy, Jace, Max and him. If she always kept bottling things up like that it would probably get too much for her at some point and she would break down. She should at least talk openly with the four of them - they were her family after all and they all would do everything in their power to help her feel better.

At the moment she seemed to be lucky but Alec wasn't completely sure if it was just a mask or how she really felt, now that she didn't have to deal with Robert anymore. Maryse was very good in hiding her true feelings.

When she entered the loft and immediately hugged Magnus as if it was totally normal and completely natural for her to do so Alec froze in disbelieve. He still remembered how his mother had looked at his boyfriend right after Alec had kissed him on his wedding - like he was some kind of disgusting creature who had seduced him with his dangerous magic - and now she was hugging him. Calling him her boy. Alec swallowed and felt his eyes starting to get a little bit teary. He never would have thought that something like this would be possible someday. He thought he’d lose everything when he decided that he wanted to be with Magnus. 

He thought his mother would hate him forever. He expected to lose his family and his career but none of it had happened. In contrary: he was now head of the New York Institute (with the offer for a position that was even higher than that) and his whole family accepted Magnus as his boyfriend. Even his mother. Alec was so lucky about how things had turned out. Maybe his life wasn't that bad after all. 

Twenty minutes later they were eating. Maryse loved Magnus's cocktails and drank quite a lot of them. After a while she was slightly inebriated (or even more inebriated - Alec still wasn't sure if she had been completely sober when she arrived at their place) and started telling embarrassing stories from Alec's childhood. His face burned with shame and Alec just wanted his mother to stop but then he saw Magnus laughing and suddenly he didn't care anymore. It was so beautiful to see Magnus and his mother laughing together that he didn't mind that they were laughing about him. Alec didn't even listen to what his mother was saying any longer - he was just looking at Magnus now; watching him interacting with Maryse and laughing about the things she was saying.

God he was so lucky. Magnus was so fucking beautiful that for a short moment Alec forgot how to breathe properly. 

“So things are going well between you two I guess?” Maryse asked suddenly. Apparently she had noticed the way Alec was looking at his boyfriend, with an almost dreamy expression on his face.

“Yeah you could say that.” Alec smiled at his lover and Magnus took his hand. 

“Yes, your son never ceases to amaze me” he said and Alec blushed.

Maryse smiled and Alec saw that it was a real smile.  
“That's wonderful”, she said. “I'm so happy for you two…“ She interrupted herself and her smile turned into a grin. “Looks like you have been wrong back then, huh?” She looked at Magnus who didn't seem to know what she was talking about. 

Alec frowned in confusion. “What do you mean?” He asked. 

Maryse still grinned. She seemed to be very amused. “Well Magnus should know what I mean … talking about my little brat here … ”

Alecs eyebrows shot up. Did his mother just call him a brat??? What the edom was going on?? Alec looked to Magnus and saw that his face had turned bright red suddenly. Obviously he knew now what Maryse was referring to. But Alec still didn't have a clue. 

“What is she talking about Magnus?” He asked confused. 

“Well…” Magnus cleared his throat. “Back then when your mother was still in the circle we once had a little argument about her … uh … life choices. She mentioned you and then I said...“ 

“ ... I have no interest in the world you want or in your doubtless repellent brat” Maryse imitated Magnus's voice and giggled. Obviously she was even more drunk than Alec had thought until now. 

“You really said that?!” 

“I guess so” Magnus said, almost sounding a little bit guiltily.

For a short moment there was complete silence in the room but then, suddenly, Alec started laughing loudly. This was hilarious. Soon Magnus and Maryse both joined in and all three of them were laughing until they couldn't breathe anymore. 

Alec thought that it was just fair that he was hearing some funny stuff about Magnus’s past as well now after all the stuff his mom had already told him about him. He just hoped that she wouldn't bring up the story of Izzy getting her first period as well. 

Maryse and Robert both had been out on a mission when it happened and neither Alec nor Izzy had had a clue about what to do and started panicking. In the end Alec had been forced to buy tampons for his sister in a mundane drug store and he definitely remembered that his fourteen year old self had been convinced that there couldn't be anything more embarrassing than that. There had been so many different things in different sizes that he had been completely confused and had to ask one of the shop assistants for help. Not funny. Definitely not funny. 

“Well you do know how to host” Maryse said when they had calmed down again and smiled at Magnus. He also smiled but he was looking at Alec while doing so. “Oh please - tonight was all Alec” he said with a proud voice and put his left hand on Alecs knee, caressing him lovingly. When Alec saw the look in his boyfriends eyes his heart beat stuttered. He looked at him as if he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and Magnus had seen a lots of things - after all he was about six hundred years old; a fact Alec sometimes forgot about. 

“Really?” Maryse was clearly surprised. “That stew was incredible. Who knew you could cook?”  
Alec frowned. “I made that for you before” Didn't she remember? It had been quite a long time since then but nevertheless. 

Maryse laughed softly. “How could I forget?” she said and smiled. “Alec and Isabelle made this for me when they were little kids. To see the looks on their faces when they brought it to me … it still warms my heart. But that stew … I still have nightmares” she told Magnus.

Alec pouted. “I thought you loved that stew.”

“Well I do now … whatever you’ve done with the recipe it's unrecognizable.”

He frowned in confusion. How was this possible? He didn’t change anything. He did exactly what was written in the recipe and it was the same recipe he and Izzy had used back then. It took a moment until the realisation finally hit him. Obviously Magnus had used his magic to fix the stew. And obviously he had only said that it tasted good because he didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Alec glanced at his boyfriend who suddenly seemed to be very interested in his hands. He looked down guiltily and avoided direct eye contact with him. Alec couldn't help but smile. Magnus was so fucking cute, especially this evening. He looked at him and a warm feeling started to spread in his stomach. It was like he just fell in love with him all over again. 

About two hours later Maryse had to go. Alec and Magnus walked her to the door.

“Thank you for the beautiful evening. Everything was perfect” Maryse said and she really seemed to be lucky.

“I hope we are going to see more of you” Magnus said.

“Yes that would be nice.” Maryse smiled at him. Then suddenly her facial expression changed and she swallowed visibly. She was all serious now. Alec knew exactly what that look meant: his mother wanted to say something important but she didn't know where to start. 

It took her a moment until she began to talk: “I know I had my prejudices in the past but seeing you stand by Alec” She glanced at her son for a moment and then immediately looked back at Magnus. “It's what every mother wants for their children” she said empathically. “Thank you for loving my boy.” And then she leant forward and hugged him again! Hugged him just like she always hugged Alec and his siblings - tight and loving. Alec couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Magnus's lucky smile and thought that it was the most beautiful thing in the world.  
Maryse let go of Magnus and hugged Alec next. “I’m so proud of you” she whispered. 

Then she was gone. Alec starred at the door until he heard Magnus chuckle behind his back. “So that was … pretty interesting” he said. 

“Do you think she was on drugs? Or am I the one who is on drugs? What did you do to the stew?” 

“Nothing.” Magnus tried to look innocent but he failed completely.

“Yeah sure.” 

“I just did a little … upgrade. No drugs though. Can't believe I didn't think of that first when I heard that Maryse Lightwood is going to come ...” 

Alec chuckled and elbowed Magnus. “Was the stew really that bad?”

“Um … do you want a friendly answer or a honest one?” Magnus asked back. 

“Just shut up.” 

“Or what?” Magnus asked playfully and smirked. He stepped in front of Alec and stroked his arm, then he leaned closer and his hot breath tickled on Alec's face. “What are you gonna do if I don't shut up?” he whispered seductively.

Alecs body shivered in anticipation. Gosh he wanted Magnus so badly now. “I don't know” he said and his voice was all hoarse suddenly. “Maybe I’m going to cook another stew and force you to eat it.”

Magnus made a face. “Duh. You sure know how to ruin the mood.”

Alec grinned and placed his hands on his boyfriend's hips, stopping him from stepping back. 

“Hey don't you dare going away now. I’m not done with you yet” he murmured softly and started placing small kisses on Magnus's neck. He felt his pulse under his lips and his heart beat against his chest. Alec pulled him even closer to his body, wanting to feel him everywhere on him and continued kissing his neck, biting down into his skin occasionally.  
Magnus moaned and a small gasp escaped his mouth when Alec eventually slid his strong hands under the fabric of his shirt.

“You were incredible this evening” he whispered and started to caress his boyfriends beautiful caramel skin with his fingertips. Magnus shivered and closed his eyes, clearly enjoying what Alec was doing to him. “But on the other hand you always are.” 

Magnus opened his eyes again and looked at Alec amorously. “So are you” he whispered and digged his hands into Alecs hair. “You are absolutely beautiful.”

“In your professional opinion… should I unbutton my shirt now?” Alec asked seductively and was just about to do so, when Magnus stopped him, his hands firmly grabbing his wrists. 

“No you shouldn't” he purred quietly and his voice was so erotic that Alec started to get hard immediately. “Cause I'm going to do that.”


	3. Quite magical

POV Magnus 

When Magnus felt that Alec was already starting to get hard in his pants he groaned in anticipation but even though he also was on the verge of getting a boner he forced himself to not let it happen yet. As much as he wanted Alec he was determined to take this a little bit more slowly. He wanted to take care of his boyfriend first.

He slowly unbuttoned his lovers shirt and threw it on the floor. Alec tried to pull out Magnus's shirt as well but he held him back again. 

“Not yet” he mumbled and kissed the other one deeply. Alec responded immediately and opened his mouth for Magnus’s tongue, moaning quietly when they finally met and started exploring each other like it was the first time. Alec tasted of wine and the strawberries they had eaten after dinner. It was almost impossible for Magnus to pull back again cause his boyfriends lips were truly addicting. Magnus didn't think that he would be able to live without them. Also Alec wasn't shy about kissing anymore and he slowly started to get really really good in what he was doing. He was more experienced now than he had been at the beginning of their relationship and even though his kisses had always been breathtaking for Magnus he could definitely feel a difference to then. Alec now did things with his tongue that actually made his knees go weak and Magnus wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to hold himself back if they continued this.

It took him lots of willpower but eventually he managed to pull back and lean his forehead against Alec’s, breathing heavily. 

“What do you want to do?” Alec asked quietly.

“You're gonna see…” Magnus replied and gently pushed Alec onto the sofa that was standing behind him. 

“Turn around for me” he ordered and Alec did what he said. Without asking any questions he rolled on his stomach and waited. 

Magnus didn't hesitate and crawled on top of his boyfriend, sitting down on his ass. 

“You looked so tense all day so I thought I should make you feel more relaxed first. Before we go on to the real stuff” Magnus said softly and kneaded Alec’s shoulders. He was completely stiff, just like he had expected. 

Alec moaned loudly under Magnus's touch. It was obvious that he enjoyed this very much. Magnus smirked satisfied.

“Is this good?” he asked.

“Amazing.” Alec sighed. 

“So you're not going to fall asleep again this time?” Magnus teased his boyfriend while he continued kneading his skin.

Alec shook his head. “Definitely not” he mumbled. “Your hands are ... quite magical.” 

Magnus chuckled. “I can use my magic if you want me to” he whispered seductively, making Alec shiver. He had never done this before, using his magic to make his boyfriend feel good but now that the idea was there he definitely wanted to try it. He knew that Alec was fascinated by his abilities and he was almost certain that he was going to like this.

“You can do that?” 

“Of course I can. My abilities are very varied and very unique …” 

Alec let out a strange noise that sounded like a mix between a moan and a low growl. “Do it.” 

He definitely didn't need to say that twice. Magnus moved his hands and let his magic streaming into his boyfriend's body. For a short moment Alec’s skin glowed bluish and he gasped in shock. 

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked concerned but apparently he had interpreted Alec’s sharp inhale completely wrong. He wasn't in pain, he was horny. Very horny. Obviously his magic felt quite good.

“By the angel” Alec gasped and his voice was trembling with need. “Do that again!” 

Of course Magnus did. He continued until his boyfriend was a whining mess a few minutes later. 

“Magnus, please. I need you now … I want you so much.” 

Before Magnus had the chance to react Alec had already turned around and changed their positions. He kneeled above the other one now and licked his lips while he was looking down on him. Magnus gasped and licked his lips as well. Alec’s brown eyes were dark with lust and he looked like he was about to eat Magnus alive if he didn't give him what he wanted. The leader in Alec was showing and Magnus couldn't help but be excited about it. He loved it when Alec took control over him like that. Normally Magnus was more dominant when they were having sex but there were days on which Alec switched their positions. Apparently it was one of these days today. 

Without saying another word he undid Magnus's shirt and ran his hands over his bare stomach.  
Magnus moaned quietly and pulled Alec closer by wrapping his legs around his waist. He wanted to feel him all over him. The only thing that was disturbing him were their pants. He wanted skin contact. He didn't want anything to be between them but when he tried to push down his boyfriends pants it didn't work. Magnus cursed quietly.

“Use your magic” Alec whispered, suggesting a quick solution to the problem. He was now kissing Magnus's neck again and the warlock found it very difficult to concentrate while he could feel his boyfriends lips on his skin and his crotch rubbing against his dick as he moved on top of him. Nevertheless he managed to let their clothes disappear with a snap of his fingers. He still had control over his magic but he was sure that this was going to change very soon. Alexander always managed to make him lose control in every way possible. 

They both moaned simultaneously when they felt their naked skin against each other and Magnus grabbed Alec’s hair with both hands. 

“Show me your eyes, Mags” Alec whispered softly. 

“You know that you don't have to hide them from me. I love you.” 

“I love you too” Magnus answered and dropped his glamor, like Alec had asked him to. He probably wouldn't have been able to hold it up much longer anyways. Alec had this effect on him nobody else had ever had before: he was making the walls Magnus had built around himself over the centuries tumbling down without any difficulty. Magnus had never expected this to happen that fast and maybe he should be scared because of it but he wasn’t. He trusted Alec. He trusted him because he loved him and because Alec also had not been scared. When he had first seen Magnus’s warlock mark there had been no hint of fear or disgust on his face and it had almost never happened before that someone had reacted to his cat eyes in that way, especially not a Shadowhunter. Alec was special in every way possible.

“So beautiful” he whispered when Magnus revealed his true eyes to him and kissed him emphatically.  
They didn't rush anything. The two boys kissed for what felt like a perfect little eternity to Magnus, before they eventually took the next step. Alec replaced his tongue by two of his fingers and made Magnus suck them. Both of them were breathless from all the kissing and their lips were swollen but nevertheless Magnus took care of his boyfriends fingers with great enthusiasm. He couldn't wait to finally feel him inside of him. It had been quite a while since Magnus had bottomed for the last time so Alec definitely needed to prepare him before they could get started. 

Magnus winced a little bit when he felt one of Alec’s fingers pushing inside of him but he got used to the sensation again very quickly. 

“Gosh I missed this so much” he gasped and scratched Alec’s back with his nails. “This feels so good.” 

“We could maybe switch more often then” Alec suggested hoarsely while he started to move his finger in and out of the other ones tight ass.  
Magnus moaned in pleasure and closed his eyes, enjoying the little shivers of lust that were running through his body with every movement of his boyfriends incredibly talented finger. Even though it had been some time Alec definitely had not forgotten how to do this. 

“Would you be okay with that?” Magnus asked hopefully.

“Of course” Alec said. “I wouldn't be suggesting it otherwise. I also like both so if you want to bottom more often we're gonna do it that way.” 

He now added a second finger and started stretching Magnus even more. Alec was very thorough with what he was doing and the warlock slowly started to get a little bit impatient after a few minutes. He was painfully hard by now and he just wanted Alec to get on with it. 

“I'm ready, Alexander. Please I need more of you” he whined, not giving a fuck about how desperate he sounded at this point. “I want your dick now.”

“Are you sure you're okay?” Alec asked with a frown, his fingers still buried inside of Magnus. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You won't hurt me” Magnus promised and kissed Alec passionately. “Please take me now.”

He snipped his fingers and made a condom appear around his boyfriends cock, a condom that was already covered in lube. Alec winced, then he let out a shaky laugh. “Seems like you're really eager today huh?” he teased Magnus but his voice sounded just as needy as the other one felt right now.

“I thought I already made that clear” Magnus mumbled and grabbed Alec’s ass, making him moan loudly. “Now put that thing in.” 

He spread his legs to give Alec better access and whimpered quietly when he felt the tip of his dick brushing his hole shortly afterwards. Magnus held his breath and waited for his boyfriend to continue. It took him all his willpower to not just push Alec into him in one go and lie still instead. He was still grabbing the other ones butt though and he squeezed it roughly, trying to encourage Alec to hurry. 

“God Magnus you're killing me” Alec moaned eventually and pushed in deeper. Magnus felt his ass being stretched and panted loudly. It did hurt but he didn't mind. He just wanted more so he pushed down forcefully, taking his boyfriend in completely. Alec cried out and digged his nails into Magnus's hips. “Oh fuck.” 

They looked at each other, their gazes burning with passion and started kissing again. Alec nibbled on the warlocks lower lip while he slowly started to move his hips. Magnus shuddered with every thrust and couldn't stop ecstatically little noises from leaving his mouth every time their naked bodies collided with each other. Alec’s skin was sweaty under his fingers and Magnus could feel his raging heartbeat. There were so many sensations, so many things happening that his brain couldn't decide what to concentrate on. There was this incredible feeling of Alec being inside of him, of the way his muscles tensed when he moved, of his wet lips against his own and his strong hands holding him close.  
Magnus couldn't speak any longer, he just felt. 

After a few minutes of them moving together Alec stopped for a moment to change the angle. Then he thrusted into Magnus's body again and this time he immediately hit that spot inside of his boyfriend that made him arch his back and cry out in ecstasy. 

“Ah yes!” Magnus groaned. “Oh god that's just right.”  
He felt like his body was on fire and he moved his hands over Alec’s back, scratching his skin. 

“Just like a cat” Alec commented and chuckled quietly. 

Magnus made an incomprehensible sound. He felt that he was close. Just a few more minutes … Just a little bit more, a little bit harder…

Alec seemed to know exactly what he needed and increased his pace. Magnus saw in his face that he was also on the edge. He didn't want this to end yet but on the other hand he was sure that he couldn't make it any longer. His kisses started to get more sloppy and uncoordinated, since he was concentrating on different things now. Magnus rolled his hips in union with Alec’s thrusts and closed his eyes. His dick was throbbing, caught between their heated bodies and Magnus was almost certain that the friction would get too much for him at any second. He already felt that trickling tension building up inside of him and Alec’s sexy moans made it almost impossible for him to hold back any longer. 

Alec came first, whining something incomprehensible when he shot his cum into the condom and filled Magnus up with his liquid. Magnus looked up into his face and when he saw the expression in his boyfriends eyes he also reached his climax and emptied himself between their bodies with a silent scream on his lips. The force of his orgasm knocked his breath out of his lungs for a few seconds and Magnus felt like he was in heaven. Alec pushed into him a few more times, then he slowed down his pace and eventually stopped. 

“By the angel that was hot” he moaned and carefully pulled himself out of Magnus again.

The warlock could only agree with what he had said. Sex with Alec was always hot though. 

“It was perfect” Magnus said with a satisfied smile on his face. “You were perfect.” He cupped Alec's face and pulled his head down so he could kiss him.  
“Do you still want to stay overnight?” he asked teasingly. “I mean now that we already finished this.”

“We could still go for a second round later” Alec said with a smirk. 

“I like the way you're thinking” Magnus said. 

“I guess that's your influence on me.” Alec grinned. 

“Then I did a really good job.” 

“Yes you did indeed … also thank you for saving my stew today. I guess I should probably throw that recipe away.” 

“Oh you definitely should.” 

Alec chuckled and cuddled up against Magnus. “I really enjoy being here with you” he said softly. “It almost feels like I would already live here.” 

“Would you want to?” Magnus asked hesitantly. The idea had been in his head for a few days now but he hadn't dared to ask his boyfriend yet.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked.

“Live here. With me.” 

For a moment there was complete silence and Magnus already thought that maybe he had done something wrong but then Alec started speaking again: “Are you serious?” 

“Yes. I know it might seem a little bit rushed but I mean you here almost all of the time anyways. So maybe it would be less complicated if you …” 

Magnus couldn't finish his sentence cause his boyfriend interrupted him with a kiss. He didn't even need to say it any longer - Magnus knew that the answer was yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this little Oneshot. It's nothing special but I wanted to post it anyways. Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
